Green Arrow/Rebirth
Rebirth Green Arrow lacks a very powerful punch, although his trick and trap arrows may be a hassle to fight against. Strategy Basic attacks His combo ender has 5 hits meaning he can take great advantage of the Gauntlets of Azrael and Overpowered 5-U-93-R, although not as much as Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth or Deathstroke/Flashpoint. Passive Green Arrow will fire 1 out of 3 trick arrows on Tag-In: * Poison (Green arrow) * Explosive Knock Down (Red arrow) * Power Drain (Blue arrow) If Green Arrow stuns on Tag-In, the trick arrow will not end the stun (with the exception of the Knock Down arrow). If Green Arrow tags in when the opponent is on the ground or getting up from a Knock Down blow the trick arrow will not hit the opponent. If Green Arrow tags in while in the middle of the opponent's special attack, the Electric and Explosive arrow will have no effect, the Poison arrow will still work however. If an opponent has too little health, Green Arrow's Explosive Knock Down arrow can deliver a KO. The trick arrows he fire may have a delay in when it hits, which can prove advantageous in confusing and tricking the opponent, especially if the Explosive Knock Down arrow occurs. Green Arrow will fire 1 out of 3 trap arrows at the opponent that lasts for 5 seconds when he tags out for a Rebirth character, they will be inactive until a certain action is performed: * Red arrow that damages opponent on opponent tag-out * Green arrow that poisons the opponent when they block * Blue arrow that power drains the opponent when they attempt to use a special attack, denying the special attack altogether The Blue trap arrow will drain the exact amount of power depending on the special used, which in turn prevents the special attack from being performed, sparing the would-be victim from the heavy damage it can inflict. It will also drain power even from power drain immune characters such as Static/Prime and Lobo/Prime. If the opponent tags out at the same time when Green Arrow tags out for a Rebirth character, the trap arrow will miss and not hit the opponent. Special Attacks His SP1 will drain power just like Green Arrow/Arrow and Green Arrow/Insurgency. His SP2 can only knock out the opponent on the last hit and puts DEEP FREEZE on them for 1 second. Interactions Good With * Other Rebirth characters. * Hawkgirl/Prime: Hawkgirl will help Green Arrow tag in and out more frequently making better use of his passive. * [[Killer Frost/Prime|'Killer Frost/Prime']]: Her passive will reduce the amount of power given to the opponent from Green Arrow's long combo. Good Against *'Lobo/Prime & Static/Prime': As mentioned above, Lobo and Static ARE NOT immune to Green Arrow's power drain TRAP arrow (tag-out). Countered By * [[Bane/Luchador|'Bane/Luchador']]' &' [[The Flash/Earth 2|'The Flash/Earth 2']]: Characters that stun on tag-in whether as part of their passive or using Gear will help ensure Green Arrow cannot tag out and make use of his Trap Arrows. * Hawkgirl/Prime & Hawkgirl/Regime: Their tag-in/tag-out snare prevents Green Arrow from tagging in or out, limiting his passive. *'Lobo/Prime & Static/Prime': However, they ARE still immune to Green Arrow's power drain TRICK arrow (tag-in). *'Batman/Arkham Knight': Batman can choose to have power drain and damage over time immunity, limiting Green Arrow's effectiveness. Abilities Here are Green Arrow's abilities. If his SP2 is blocked, you will not be able to do the aiming mini-game, and it will have a slightly different animation: the opponent will not be launched into the air. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Green Arrow's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *His articles are Bow, Arm Pads, Quiver, Boots, and Arrowheads. *He has the same base stats with Raven/Rebirth. *This version of Green Arrow is based off DC's Green Arrow: Rebirth comics. *This is the first Green Arrow card to not be available in the store since the start of the game. *This is the first Challenge Character of Green Arrow. *This is also the first Green Arrow card to not have any disguise like a mask and he does not have his hood up therefore he could easily be recognized. *He has the same base stats as Raven/Rebirth. *His combo ender is the same as Green Arrow/Prime's SP2. *Currently there is a glitch where if Green Arrow Tags-In he may be blocking and the only way to make him stop blocking is to pause the game and then resume it to get back to fighting. *Another glitch is that if Green Arrow Tag-In and he shoots the Power Drain arrow it might not Power Drain until a few seconds later. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Rebirth characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Tag effect Category:DOT damage Category:Poison Category:Power drain